1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to mounting brackets and, more particularly, to a pivotal mounting assembly for a marine depth finder transducer assembly.
2. History of the Prior Art
It is well known in the prior art to utilize high frequency energy for the determination of marine depth as well as objects such as fish in the water therearound. The acoustic systems are generally constructed with a signal transducer that is mounted to a motor or the boat itself for emitting the high frequency energy therefrom and receiving the reflection thereof. The source of the energy is generally located within the boat and coupled to the transducer by a flexible conducting cable. A similar conducting wire provides the output of the transducer to the operator through a visual display screen or the like. In many instances alarms and more fanciful display apparatus are incorporated. These are generally provided for facilitating the use thereof in finding the configuration of the marine bottom or objects such as fish and logs.
In more recent times, the depth location transducer has been utilized for locating fish in marine environment. This is done by effectively orienting the depth finder to a region beneath the boat so that the operator sees not only the depth but the objects moving between the boat and the marine depth. Generally high frequency energy is generated and transmitted from the transducer through the water. Reflections thereof are received by the transducer and carried back to the control panel where the display is presented to the user. Certain modifications of this assembly have included angled brackets which permit the permanent angled mounting of the transducer adjacent a motor or boat hull fitting and permits a different angle to the detection pattern. In this way the operator is able to see either ahead of the boat travel or to the sides or behind, depending on the orientation of the bracket. This permits the operator to easily locate underwater objects. It may be assumed that a permanent angled bracket would not permit the versatile exploration of the surrounding waters in a manner convenient to the fishing.
It is known in the prior art to take such signal transducers and secure them to the end of poles that may be placed in the water. These poles may be directed to particular areas to point out fish. With the poles being manipulated by the arms of the user, the user is not free to fish. This means that in the event a particular region is found to contain fish, the user must remove the pole from the water, drop it and then pick up the fishing pole to cast in the direction of the fish.
It is yet a more distinct advantage to provide the fisherman with the ability to direct the angle of fish finding exploration through the direction of the trolling motor. It is well known that operations of the trolling motor often are regulated by foot actuated devices. A foot actuation of the motor frees the hands of the user for fishing. The present invention provides such an improvement by the utilization of remotably angulatable bracket that can be mounted directly to the trolling motor.